Sick Obsession
by RikusChika778
Summary: Zack tells how he feels about Cloud around anybody except him. Based off Your love is my drug by Kesha.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Obsession**

Paring: Zack and Cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 if I did Cloud, Zack, and Vincent would be long to me!

* * *

What is it about you that makes you so damn irresistible?

Is it those blue eyes? Or that spiky blonde hair that sticks up in every direction?

You're quite personal?

Or is it the way you act yourself around me or others? That's it, that's the problem it's your attitude towards others. It sickens me how others believe they can have you or even just a friend; I want your eyes to be set on me only.

Those cerulean blue eyes all on me, not on Sephiroth, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude they don't matter only me.

Sure there are times where you have called me a obsessed, and stalking bastard because I rigged your phone, and spied on your e-mails on your computer, but hey a boyfriends gotta do what he's gotta do.

There are also times I've seen Sephiroth hugging you or messing with your hair as if he owns you, but we all know, hell everybody knows! That your punishment for such actions are suppressed at night when I own you and can do whatever the hell I please with you. Im pretty sure im like a lovesick crackhead, my judgment is being blinded by you.

Sure we have are fights, but what couple doesn't? You always say you hate me and we've broken up like what forty times? And yet you still can't resist me, you've always like the feel of my hand on every inch of your body, you always loved it when I whispered dirty things in your ear, you blush when you're in the bathroom when you see a hickey or a bite mark everywhere on your body, and the most thing you love is me pounding into your small body with all my force.

There has never been a time you didn't go to work limping, isn't it obvious I'm the only one who knows you best? That little girl you knew what was her name Tia, Terra, no Tifa! She can never have anything on me. Why? Because I'm Zack Fair, no matter how much we argue Cloud, you'll always end up coming back.

I know it's true I'm a serious badass, blonde loving, bastard who has a sick obsession with his boyfriend, but you wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't in love with my Cloudie.

* * *

RikusChika778: Reveiws please. Hey, don't take it wrong if it looks like Tifa bashing, I love Tifa one of my favorite Final Fantasy girls okay? Oh! the phrases _lovesick crackhead _and _sick obsession _are from _Your love is my drug _by Ke$ha. Love you all! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Obsession Part 2

RikusChika778: I decided to make a part two for the **Obsession **chronicles starting with the first piece I created. It might be short because I'm starting off with Zack punishing Cloud for his actions in part 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know the answer to this you guys.

* * *

"Z-Zack!" A blonde haired cadet squealed as he was forcefully being pounded into. Zack was getting his revenge for what happened earlier.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

He saw Sephiroth give Cloud one little hug for completing some of the errands the generals could not and Zack just happened to see it. Right in front of the general himself, Zack pulled his boyfriend away to a place out of sight.

"Let go!" Cloud wrenched his hand away from the bruising grip. "God, what is your problem!"

"That hug was my problem." Zack seethed standing over the younger blonde.

'He was thanking me, Zack!" Cloud retorted.

"Yeah, by touching your ass! This is the fourth time he's done that, and it makes me think you like it, just like texting him." Cloud looked astonished, his boyfriend was crazy. The man bugged his phone just to see all his conversations. This is not love, that's obsession.

"You're acting like a bastard. I'm done." Cloud said before walking away when Zack gripped his arm with his SOLDIER strength bruising the blonde.

"Again? This is like the fortieth time you've said that, and yet you always come back." Cloud bite Zacks arm causing the first class SOLDIER to let go.

"You can't count dumbass, it's the forty-fifth time we have over your ridiculous accusations." Cloud said before walking around the corner and disappearing. Zack knew he was going to come back, same routine bitch fit, animal sex at night, then happy all over again. Just watch.

~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~

"Who cant count, Cloud? This is the third round tonight and considering that the cause of all of this was Sephiroth. You have to deal with a few more rounds until I say so." Zack gripped the blonde's head and pulled it back before attacking his neck. Zack nipped and sucked on Clouds neck until the blonde was pretty sure he was sucking his own blood. "Admit that you enjoy this!" Zack pounded some more into Cloud making him hit the headboard of the bed. Cloud only made more whimpering sounds when Zack pulled him into a heated kiss.

In a few more thrust Zack spilled inside Cloud for the third time. Deciding that, that was enough for the blonde Zack let him drift asleep as he kissed his damp forehead. That always was a lesson for the blonde whenever he came back. Don't tell Zack Fair he's obsessed.

"I love you." Zack said as he pulled Cloud closer under the cover. His response was a muffled 'okay' from the tired blonde. "I know you do." Zack finished.

* * *

RikusChika778:Forgive me about the sex scene, I'm not really good at it. I kind of…

Cloud: Suck?

RikusChika778: Arent you suppose to be asleep?

Cloud: I'm not sleepy.

RikusChika778: *Sprays sleeping gas at Cloud. Cloud passes out while RikusChika778 has a gas mask.* Well now you are. Reviews darlings. Any who I'm gonna go spray Zack… and the rest of the FF7 crew. Bye!


End file.
